


When A Hero Is Not A Hero Anymore

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Villains, bnha au, quirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: What happens when not-quite-a-hero Kuroo meets the Hero Killer Stain, aka Daichi ?





	When A Hero Is Not A Hero Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Daichi posing as Stain and Kuroo having Shinsou's Quirk but being MUCH MORE morally grey.

Stain loomed over the teen. He was his age – not that he needed to know that. You didn’t need to know the age of the one killing you. He knew enough about him already: a student at Yuei. A wannabe-hero. A disgrace to be eliminated. AB blood. Unable to move.

“You know”, the boy said through gritted teeth – he might have a broken bone, Stain had definitely heard something crunch. “If you hadn’t been about to kill me, I might have found you really hot. You do have killer thighs.”

That made Stain pause.

“What the fuck”, he said in the most dead-panned voice.

He knew immediately he’d made a mistake. The boy was grinning, staring right at him. His thoughts were clear, but his body wasn’t responding the way it should.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong, mind you. There sure are a lot of posers these days, and very few heroes. But I’m not too sure about your methods, see?”

Stain felt his body move – _no, no, what the hell are you doing?_ – and untie his mask, drop his swords. Letting go of Stain to become Daichi. And still, the boy – _shit, what was his name again?_ – was staring at him and grinning.

“I think my take on the matter is more rational. See, with my Quirk, most people thought I’d end up becoming a villain. They are weird about it, and they don’t accept me as a hero. I thought, if the nature of a Quirk is enough to deny someone Hero status, how come heroes are riddled with such… _defects?”_

Daichi moved again, panicking at the feeling of his body moving on its own accord. He squatted down and helped the boy up. His face was bloodied by his fall and the cut at his hairline, but his grin was still just very wide.

“If you want to see who really is a hero, and who is just a poser, you have to _infiltrate_ them while they’re still young enough to expose themselves. I know better than you do who is worthy of being a hero, and who deserves death.”

The boy extended a hand, and Daichi shook himself. He was regaining control over his body.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou”, the boy said. “Trying to go as Nekoma. You are Stain, the Hero Killer, right?”  
“Sawamura”, Daichi replied, extending a slightly shaking hand, that he steadied before he grabbed Kuroo’s for a strong handshake. “Sawamura Daichi. But you may call me Stain.”  
“You know, Stain, I wasn’t just trying to manipulate you. You _do_ have killer thighs.”

Daichi felt his face flush, and he pulled his hand away.

“What was that? Your Quirk?”  
“What, you think that makes me a villain too?”  
“I think that makes you someone worth their weight in gold at a BDSM party”, Daichi retorted with a sly grin, and Kuroo choked on the suggestion. “Don’t just stand here. Come. I think there is much we can learn from each other.” Swiftly, he grabbed Kuroo’s chin between his fingers. “After all, you’re not yet a villain, but you’re not quite a hero too. So what does it make you?”  
“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Kuroo whispered.

Daichi let him go and chuckled.

“Come on, Nekoma. Let’s show the world what happens when heroes aren’t heroes anymore.”


End file.
